Black And Silver
by aicchan
Summary: Malam itu cuaca mendung. Tidak ada bulan yang memamerkan cahaya murninya. Tak ada bintang yang berkelip menggoda. Tak ada angin yang membuai manja. Tapi itu tidak mengusik 2 insan manusia yang tengah memadu asmara dalam sebuah kamar mungil di sebuah apart


**Black and Silver**

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi

Pair: Kakashi x Iruka (young^^)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**WARNING!!!**

**HARD YAOI!!! ADULT ONLY!!**

**READ IF YOU LIKE!!**

**STEP BACK IF YOU HATE IT !!!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Malam itu cuaca mendung. Tidak ada bulan yang memamerkan cahaya murninya. Tak ada bintang yang berkelip menggoda. Tak ada angin yang membuai manja. Tapi itu tidak mengusik 2 insan manusia yang tengah memadu asmara dalam sebuah kamar mungil di sebuah apartemen sederhana yang tertata apik.

"Iruka—Iruka…." Seorang pria berambut keperakan berulang kali menyebut nama kekasih hatinya yang kini terbaring dengan pakaian yang berantakan dan memperlihatkan lekuk indah tubuhnya.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang terurai itu memandang Kakashi dengan bola mata hitamnya. Bola mata yang memancarkan gairah dan pesona.

"—Kakashi…. Sensei…" desis Iruka pasrah saat pria itu menciumi seluruh bagian dada dan perutnya.

"Sshh—bukan 'Sensei' 'kan…. Iruka Kun?"

Iruka melesakkan kepalanya pada bantal saat Kakashi memberi gigitan kecil di bagian tersensitif di dadanya, "aah—ka… Kakashi…" erangnya.

Kakashi tersenyum puas, "kau memang anak baik—Iruka…."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Semua berawal saat Iruka, siswa kelas 3 SMU yang sedang menghadapi ujian masuk Univesitas, sibuk mencari guru privat untuk membimbing pelajaran di luar sekolahnya. Hingga bertemulah dia dengan Kakashi, seorang mahasiswa tingkat 3, yang direkomendasikan oleh wali muridnya di sekolah. Kakashi dulunya adalah murid guru walinya, karena itu, Iruka segera setuju Kakashi sebagai guru privatnya.

Pelajaran pertama, Iruka masih merasa canggung dengan kehadiran pria dengan luka panjang di mata kirinya itu…. Sepanjang pelajarannya, dia sibuk mempelajari sosok guru privatnya itu.

Rambutnya berwarna keperakan. Kulit wajahnya bersih, meski ada luka memanjang di sisi wajah sebelah kirinya tapi tidak mempengaruhi ketampanan yang jelas terlihat di sana. Pundaknya tegap, sepertinya dia rajin berolah raga juga, tampak dari otot yang terbentuk di lengannya.

Tubuhnya tinggi, Iruka hanya setinggi telinganya. Suaranya berat dan rendah. Terdengar tegas dan lembut dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Sekilas wajahnya terlihat kaku, namun segera mencair begitu pria itu tersenyum.

Iruka yakin kalau pastinya guru privatnya ini populer dikalangan mahasiswi.

#

Pelajaran kedua, Iruka mulai akrab dengan Kakashi dan merasa cocok dengan caranya mengajar. Mereka pun mulai ngobrol seputar kehidupan mereka di sela-sela istirahat untuk menjernihkan otak mereka….

Kakashi bercerita tentang kehidupannya sebagai seorang mahasiswa. Sesekali menakuti Iruka tentang 'kejam'nya hidup sebagai mahasiswa yang tidak lepas dari tugas.

Iruka pun menceritakan masalahnya sebagai siswa SMU yang harus mati-matian berlajar demi masuk universitas. Sedikit curhat kalau sebenarnya dia sering merasa jenuh.

#

Pelajaran ketiga, Iruka merasa gelisah saat menunggu kedatangan Kakashi untuk memulai pelajaran. Berulang kali dia melirik ke arah jam dinding yang menurut penglihatannya—tidak juga beranjak dari waktu yang ditunjuk.

Cemas mulai dia rasa saat Kakashi terlambat 5 menit. Tapi dia mencoba menunggu. Sampai akhirnya dia pun lega begitu Kakashi menampakkan dirinya di kamarnya setelah 45 menit dia menunggu dalam kekalutan. Takut kalau-kalau Kakashi tidak datang.

#

Pelajaran keempat, saat Iruka baru saja mendapat hasil untuk ujian percobaan, Kakashi memberi muridnya itu sebuah hadiah yang istimewa. Sebuah kecupan manis di bibirnya.

Iruka tidak pernah berkencan sebelumnya. Dia merasa asing dengan sentuhan itu. Namun saat melihat senyum di wajah Kakashi, Iruka pun segera merasa nyaman. Bahkan meminta Kakashi untuk sekali lagi mengecup bibirnya.

#

Pelajaran kelima, begitu Iruka bersiap untuk mengikuti ujian masuk universitas, Kakashi kembali memberinya sebuah kecupan. Namun akhir dari kecupan ini adalah sebuah ciuman mematikan yang melumpuhkan kerja otak Iruka untuk sementara.

Meski sedikit kikuk, Iruka berusaha menyeimbangkan gerakannya dengan Kakashi. Membiarkan seluruh mulutnya menjadi santapan bagi lidah Kakashi.

Menyerah tanpa syarat pada setiap sentuhan Kakashi di tubuhnya.

#

Pelajaran keenam, saat keesokan harinya Iruka mengikuti ujian kedua, Kakashi datang lebih awal untuk menenangkan pemuda kesayangannya itu. Dia menciumnya dan menyamankan tubuh Iruka dalam pelukannya.

Memeluknya begitu erat dan mengusap-usap punggung Iruka. Memberi rasa nyaman dan membuat Iruka melupakan kecemasannya.

Iruka bersandar pada dada Kakashi saat pria itu sekali lagi mengkalim bibir Iruka sebagai miliknya. Syaraf Iruka yang tegang berubah menjadi rileks merasakan kehangatan yang ditawarkan oleh Kakashi malam itu.

#

Dan kini—pelajaran terakhir, saat Iruka diterima masuk ke universitas pilihannya, Kakashi memberinya hadiah terindah yang tidak akan bisa Iruka lupakan untuk selamanya…

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Ahhh—Kakashi…" desah Iruka saat Kakashi menjelajahi perutnya dengan sapuan bibirnya. Telapak tangan Kakashi membelai kulit Iruka yang halus. Menapaki bentuk kakinya yang putih dan ramping.

Ketika bibir Kakashi mencapai pusarnya, Iruka bagai terhantam badai yang dahsyat, dia kehilangan kendali akan dirinya dan tidak mampu lagi mengontrol tubuhnya yang berada di luar kendali otaknya.

Kakashi tersenyum, "—kau terlalu terburu-buru…. Iruka Kun…." Jarinya meraih kancing celana jeans yang dikenakan Iruka dan membukanya.

Tubuh Iruka tersentak.

"Kau mau aku memulainya?" Kakashi menggoda dengan menciumi daerah di sekitar tepi celana itu.

"Ka… Kakashi!!!" Iruka merintih putus asa. Ada sesuatu yang berkecamuk dalam tubuhnya—tapi dia tidak tahu itu apa, "ah—nn…" Iruka memejamkan kedua matanya saat Kakashi menurunkan jeans yang dipakainya dan akhirnya melemparkannya begitu saja ke lantai. Meninggalkan Iruka dalam keadaan polos tanpa busana.

Mata Kakashi memandang liar dan lapar pada sosok Iruka yang utuh dihadapannya ini membuat si pemuda menjadi tersihir. Kakashi pun menanggalkan semua pakaiannya, membiarkan mereka berdua dalam kondisi yang sama.

Iruka merasa wajahnya menjadi panas saat memandang indahnya tubuh Kakashi seolah hasil dari sebuah pahatan seorang seniman Yunani yang menjelma hidup. Dada dan perutnya terbentuk sempurna, otot yang keras di balik lengannya, kulit yang sedikit terbakar matahari…. Iruka terperosok dalam perangkap cinta detik itu juga.

Kakashi merendahkan tubuhnya dan menciumi leher Iruka. Meninggalkan banyak tanda merah di daerah sana yang membuat Iruka mendesah penuh kenikmatan. Sekali lagi saat Kakashi mengulum daerah sensitif di dadanya, Iruka menggeliat menuntut lebih.

Tapi Kakashi tidak ingin cepat mengakhiri semua ini. Dia masih ingin menikmati hidangan mewah yang tersaji dalam jangkauannya ini. Jemarinya menggelitik kulit paha Iruka, membuat 2 kaki mulus itu terbuka tanpa paksaan. Masih dengan menciumi sisi atas tubuh Iruka, Kakashi mulai bermain dengan bagian tubuh Iruka yang sebelumnya tak tersentuh.

Belaian lembut itu membuat Iruka mengerang dan memeluk Kakashi seerat yang dia bisa, "Ka—Kakashi!!! Ah!!! Tidak—tidak…. Nngh!!" rintihnya.

"Tenanglah," Kakashi berbisik lembut di telinga Iruka, "aku akan membawamu pada dunia orang dewasa," katanya dengan masih tetap bermain dengan bagian Iruka yang paling pribadi itu.

Iruka menggeliat, merasa tidak nyaman dengan sentuhan itu.

"Jangan melawan… ikuti saja!" Kakashi menggigit ringan daun telinga Iruka dan memberi pijatan lembut pada apa yang dia sentuh saat ini.

"Aahh—Kakashi…. Kakashi…."

Kakashi tersenyum saat tangannya mulai terasa basah dan licin, "—Ya… seperti itu.. perlahan saja," bisiknya dengan sengaja menghembuskan nafasnya pada telinga Iruka yang kini berubah menjadi merah.

Iruka mendesah makin kencang, tidak pernah dia rasakan sensasi seperti ini. Perlahan dari dalam tubuhnya… muncul kehangatan yang mulai menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Membuatnya rileks dan menikmati sentuhan Kakashi pada tubuhnya.

Kakashi tidak segera berhenti, dia memanjakan Iruka dengan begitu lembut, membuat pemuda itu sibuk mengerang dan merintih memohon padanya.

Tubuh Iruka menyerah pada godaan dari belaian dan kecupan Kakashi. Pemuda itu hanya mampu mengerang dan terkadang terpekik pelan saat Kakashi membawanya meniti pada jalan tipis menuju kepuasan, namun Kakashi selalu mengakhiri sebelum Iruka merasakan puncaknya.

Iruka mendesah sedikit frustasi. Ada sesuatu dalam tubuhnya yang terhimpit, meronta untuk bisa bebas, "ahh—Kakashi!! Kakashi…. Ku mohon…" pinta Iruka putus asa.

Kakashi menulikan telinganya dan terus menikmati tubuh Iruka dengan bibirnya. Kecupannya dimulai dari bibir, turun ke dagu, leher, dada, perut—hingga akhirnya bibir Kakashi menyentuh bagian tubuh Iruka yang sejak tadi dimanja dengan belaiannya.

"Aaaah!!!" tubuh Iruka tersentak merasakan sapuan lidah Kakashi di bagian pribadinya itu. Kedua tangannya mencegkram erat seprei yang sudah tidak beraturan.

Erangan dan rintihan Iruka malah membuat Kakashi makin bersemangat. Pria itu memanja Iruka sedemikian rupa. Membuat pemuda belia itu tersengal dan menghiba untuk dibebaskan dari siksa yang mempesona itu.

"Jangan terburu-buru, Iruka. Aku akan membuatmu merasakan arti sebenarnya dari bercinta…" kata Kakashi masih terus menikmati Iruka dengan bibir dan lidahnya.

"Hnn—Ka..kashi…" Iruka refleks melebarkan kedua kakinya saat merasa lidah Kakashi makin mengeksplorasi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Menjelajah dengan lidahnya tanpa melewatkan 1 mili pun dari tubuhnya, "Haa—Kakashi!!!"

Kakashi melepaskan Iruka saat dia merasakan cairan hangat memenuhi rongga mulutnya. Dia menengadah dan memandang wajah Iruka yang merah dan penuh dengan kepuasan. Nafas Iruka sedikit tersengal saat dia balas memandang Kakashi yang tersenyum padanya.

Kakashi mencium bibir Iruka penuh gairah, membawa pemuda itu melayang meninggalkan kesadarannya. Tubuhnya yang terasa tegang, kembali menjadi rileks dan tenang. Iruka memeluk Kakashi erat dan merasakan detak jantung pria itu bersahut dengan miliknya.

Saat ciuman itu usai, Iruka terlentang di kasurnya. Terekspos dan tanpa pertahanan. Kakashi mengikuti alur bibir Iruka dengan 2 jarinya,

"belum saatnya untuk istirahat, Iruka…." Bisiknya sambil memisahkan 2 bibir ranum itu, "aku—ingin memilikimu…. Saat ini juga," lalu dia memberi isyarat pada Iruka supaya memanjakan 2 jemarinya itu.

Iruka mengerti, dia pun meraih tangan Kakashi dan mulai menciumi jemari pria itu. Sedikit kecupan, yang berubah menjadi hisapan nikmat yang membuat Kakashi harus menahan nafas. Iruka menikmati fantasi yang dia rasakan saat itu, terlebih Kakashi kembali memanjakan sisi sensitif tubuhnya dengan begitu lembut.

Rasanya—tak akan ada logika yang bisa memisahkan dia dari kenyamanannya saat itu….

Iruka mengerang kecewa saat Kakashi menarik tangannya. Dia memandang pria itu dengan sedikit pandangan protes.

Kakashi tertawa pelan, "jangan memandangku begitu. Aku akan memberikan lebih untukmu," lalu—dengan kondisi jari yang basah dan lembab itu, Kakashi menyelinap ke bagian tersembunyi di bagian bawah tubuh Iruka.

"Mmm…" kedua tangan Iruka kembali berpegang pada helai putih yang menjadi alas punggungnya untuk berbaring. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat dia merasa bagian tubuhnya yang tersembunyi itu mulai dimasuki sesuatu yang asing. Sesuatu yang mencoba menembus pertahanannya yang terakhir.

"Iruka… kau menggoda sekali…." Bisik Kakashi di telinga Iruka seraya mengangkat sebelah kaki Iruka dan menumpukannya di pundak.

"Ka—kashi… sa..kit…."

"Shhh—bersabarlah…."

Iruka menahan nafas saat dia merasa ada gerakan di bawah sana, perlahan dan lembut, tapi sedikit menyakitkan, "AHH!!!…. Kakashi!!!" Iruka berteriak saat tubuhnya melambung tinggi. Kakashi menyentuh sisi terdalam tubuhnya yang bisa dia raih, membuat Iruka menggila dan kehilangan kendali atas pikiran dan tubuhnya.

Kakashi melepaskan Iruka dan membiarkan pemuda itu mengatur nafasnya sejenak. Tapi dia tidak berhenti. Dia memanja Iruka dengan sentuhan-sentuhan lembut di seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Menyusup ke punggungnya yang halus, menyusuri lekuk pinggangnya, menjelajahi jenjang kaki rampingnya.

Semua itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Iruka takluk.

"Ngg!!" Iruka membuka lebar kedua kakinya saat sekali lagi Kakashi menyentuh bagian itu. Tapi kali ini bukan dengan jarinya, melainkan dengan dirinya. Iruka terhenyak saat sesuatu yang berbeda dari yang pertama mencoba memasuki tubuhnya.

Iruka menggeliat mengikuti gerakan dalam tubuhnya, "ahh—emm!! Kakashi…" rasa sakit mulai terlupakan dan berganti oleh gejolak yang luar biasa.

Kakashi semakin memniadakan jarak diantara mereka. Bergerak dengan ritme yang tak beraturan. Terkadang cepat, terkadang lembut, terkadang menuntut, dan terkadang membuai Iruka lembut. Hanya desahan dan erangan yang mampu keluar dari bibir mungil Iruka saat dirinya terekploitasi.

Kakashi pun mendesah pelan saat dia menemukan titik utama di tubuh Iruka. Begitu dia menyentuhnya, Iruka berteriak penuh kenikmatan. Kakashi tersenyum dan dia pun memanjakan kekasih hatinya itu lebih lama lagi. Kakashi bergerak perlahan di dalam tubuh Iruka. Membawa pemuda itu ke ambang batas kepuasan, namun dia langsung menyeretnya kembali sebelum Iruka mencapainya. Begitu setiap kali.

"Hnn!! Ka—Kakashi…." Iruka merintih menahan sakit. Tubuhnya seakan siap meledak kapanpun. Iruka berusaha membuat Kakashi menyentuhnya, tapi pria itu tetap saja menggoda Iruka membuat pemuda itu makin kesulitan mengendalikan diri, "Kakashi!! Kakashi…." Pinta Iruka sepenuh hati, tidak sanggup lagi menahan ledakan emosi dalam dirinya.

Kakashi tersenyum saat melihat Iruka dipenuhi oleh panasnya sari dirinya sendiri. Akhirnya dia mengabulkan permohonan Iruka dan menyentuh titik itu. Berulang kali hingga membuat Iruka tidak mampu menahan suaranya dan mengerang lega sekaligus puas.

Iruka membiarkan Kakashi menyentuhnya berulang-ulang. Dia suka—dia suka saat Kakashi membisikkan namanya, dia suka saat Kakashi memeluk erat dirinya, dia suka… saat Kakashi memenuhi dirinya….

…

…

Kakashi memandang tubuh Iruka yang kini berbaring di bawahnya. Pemuda itu tertidur setelah menikmati sebuah malam yang indah. Pria berambut keperakan itu pun mengecup bibir Iruka dengan lembut, lalu berbaring di sebelahnya dan memeluknya erat.

Keheningan membawa mereka berdua pada mimpi yang seolah tak berujung.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

.

.

PWP YANG PUENDEEEEKKKK!!!

KYAA!! Pengennya dipanjangin… tapi malah ga jadi PWP donk XD. Parah saia!!!

.

Ya weizlah, ga mau banyak omong. Saia duduk dengan gelisah nunggu ripiu..

.

*lirik kanan kiri*


End file.
